Dizzy's Special Pampering
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction. Warning!: Contains diapers, diaper useage, and AB/DL themes! If such material is outside your comfort zone, DO NOT READ! Rated Mature to be safe.) Dizzy Twister tries out a special relaxation method while hanging with Rainbow Dash, who becomes her caretaker. Meanwhile, Scootaloo wonders why her mom has been acting so weird lately.


Dizzy Twister's rose colored eyes examined her surroundings carefully, she checked once, then twice, and finally a third time. Nopony was around, the coast was clear. Breathing a sigh of relief the amber coated pegasus mare pulled out a saddle bag from beneath her bed, its contents were a mystery to everyone but her. Giving the bag a quick pat confirmed that all the supplies were where they should be, nothing was missing.

"Good, everything's ready." Dizzy said to herself.

"Ready for what?" A familiar voice asked, catching Dizzy off guard! Just a second later, the familiar orange coat of her daughter came barging in. Scootaloo had overheard her mom talking to herself (which the filly thought was a little weird, but then it seemed like most ponies talked to themselves for whatever reason). "Are you okay, Mom?"

Dizzy did her best to maintain her composure. No need to make her daughter suspect something. "I'm fine, Scootaloo. Just making some plans."

"Oh, okay," Scootaloo nodded, content with that information. Then her eyes were drawn to the saddle bag her mom had wrapped around the left side of her body. "What's in the bag?"

Dizzy moved a wing to block her saddle bag and told her daughter. "Just some personal supplies. You know, romance novels, gossip magazines, that sort of stuff."

Scootaloo was mostly satisfied with the answer, but there was still one thing she wanted to know about. "Why would you put all that stuff in a saddle bag? Are you going somewhere?" She asked her female parent.

"Just visiting a friend, that's all," Dizzy replied and looked her daughter firmly in the eyes. "I'll be home by sundown, no need for you to worry yourself. Just go ahead and have fun. Besides, don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"You're right, I almost forgot about my Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo realized and rushed to the front door! "Thanks for reminding me, Mom! See you later!"

Dizzy didn't bother to shout at her daughter to slow down, she was just relieved that the coast was clear and her daughter was none the wiser.

* * *

Not long after Scootaloo had left, Dizzy departed her house and locked the door (though not before making sure to leave a key under the doormat, in case her daughter came home early, or her husband got home before she did). Saddle bag safely in tow, she flapped her wings and took to the sky. Her destination was clear in mind.

But a nagging part of her brain couldn't help but wonder. " _Will she really be okay with this? We've known each other for years, but even the best of friends keep secrets. It's just in my case, it's a really big secret. One that I doubt most ponies have._ "

Still, the pegasus mare didn't dwell on the matter for long. She wasn't going to show up and immediately lay bare her demands, that wouldn't be polite. She'd spend a little time with Rainbow Dash, and then slowly try to ease the conversation towards the intent of her visit. But what would happen after that, was out of her control.

Soon, Dizzy had reached her destination. Rainbow Dash's house was pretty easy to spot after all, seeing as it was the only cloud house not attached to Cloudsdale itself. Taking a deep breath to calm herself (which was hard to do with the anxiety and anticipation that was coursing through her veins), the mare with a coat of amber reached out a hoof to knock on her rainbow maned friend's front door.

The door was answered a second later by Rainbow Dash herself. So the possibility that she might be with the Wonderbolts or away on a friendship mission was non-existent. "Dizzy?" Rainbow asked, even though she knew the identity of her unexpected guest. The curly pink mane with a similarly colored pink but with pale raspberry highlights tail was an obvious giveaway.

"Hope this isn't a bad time," Dizzy sheepishly replied, a stark contrast to her usual social comfortableness with Rainbow. "If so, I can leave."

Rainbow shook her head and ushered her friend inside. "I always have time for a friend, Dizzy, come on inside. I don't have anywhere I need to be today."

Dizzy accepted the offer, still trying to think of how she would best phrase what she was going to ask.

* * *

Thanks to her trusty scooter, Scootaloo reached the Crusaders' Clubhouse in no time. Yet as she made her way up the steps of the cozy little clubhouse, her mind began to wander. More specifically, it began to wander back to her mom's saddlebag and its unknown contents. Something didn't seem right to the filly, if they were just those stuffy romance novels and gossip magazines her mom claimed to be into so much, why get so defensive and refuse to let Scootaloo see inside the bag?

Maybe it was a top secret surprise, or something work related? Come to think of it, this was the longest stretch the filly could think of where her female parent hadn't been away for work since Scootaloo could remember. And during this period, the little pegasus could've sworn she'd seen her mom obtaining special packages (though that was because the filly was eavesdropping, which she knew her parents didn't approve of).

Scootaloo allowed these thoughts to dwell in her mind for a while. She didn't snap out of it until Apple Bloom called out. "Scootaloo? Equestria to Scootaloo?"

"Huh? Oh, here!" Scootaloo called a bit too loudly, her zoning out was now painfully obvious to both her friends.

"Somethin' on your mind, Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked the tomboyish pegasus.

Scootaloo shook her head. "Just thinking about my mom, that's all. I'm sure it's probably nothing but... she _was_ acting kind of weird this morning."

"So? Grown-ups are always weird, Scootaloo. You wouldn't believe half the stuff my big sister does sometimes." Sweetie Belle commented.

"Same goes for my whole family. Whether it's Big Mac sneakin' off to Starlight's old village when he thinks nopony's the wiser, or Applejack gettin' all wound up in her chores and goin' crazy," Apple Bloom added. "Honestly, compared to most ponies, I'd say your mom's actually pretty normal in her weirdness. Craziest I've seen her do is get all revved up for cider season every year."

"This is different. My mom was acting all defensive and anxious, like she got replaced by a changeling or something," Scootaloo told her friends. "I know it's probably rude, but I can't help but wonder what she'd want to keep secret from me. It can't be anything for my birthday though, that's not for almost a month and a half still."

Both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shook their heads, and Sweetie Belle simply told Scootaloo. "You're thinking way too much about this, Scootaloo. I'm sure your mom has a perfectly good reason for not telling you. And you know what happened the last time we invaded ponies' privacy."

Apple Bloom then firmly declared. "So stop focusin' on that, and start focusin' on what we came here for today. We're gonna be helpin' Pipsqueak today with some archery lessons."

"And he should be arriving any moment now, so get into your Crusader mind set." Sweetie Belle encouraged.

Scootaloo reluctantly did so, but part of her mind still clung to that saddle bag and its unknown contents. It was a mystery the tomboyish pegasus was eager to get to the bottom of.

* * *

It had been at least a few minutes now since Rainbow Dash had invited Dizzy Twister inside, maybe it was longer than that. Dizzy couldn't tell, time always seemed to slow to a crawl whenever it was most inconvenient for the amber coated mare (which did nothing to settle her nerves).

Rainbow still suspected nothing, she thought her friend just wanted to talk. "So, how have things been with Scootaloo?" She asked. "I've been trying to keep an eye on her at times, but even I don't know what she gets up to every waking hour of the day."

Dizzy just replied. "Scootaloo's being fine. She's headstrong and stubborn, but nothing Quick and I can't manage. And she's really started improving since Holiday and Lofty began watching her, Holiday really knows to how straighten that filly out."

"And I assume you're doing well too? I haven't seen you at the weather factory or anywhere in Cloudsdale for weeks now," Rainbow commented with concern. "Were you out sick with the feather flu or something?"

Dizzy shook her head and against her better judgement she decided now was probably the best opportunity she would have to nudge the conversation towards the reason for her visit. Taking a deep breath, the pegasus mare plucked up courage and locked her rose colored eyes directly into the gaze of the vivid reddish-pink eyes of her rainbow maned friend. "No, I've been perfectly healthy. But... there's... something I'd kind of... like to discuss with you. Something I wanted to ask... it's sort of the reason for my visit today."

Rainbow partially caught on, sensing that her friend was hiding something but she had no clue as to what that something was. "What is it, Dizzy? Whatever it is, you can tell me and I promise it won't leave this room."

The amber coated pegasus just got up from her spot on the cloud sofa in the living room. "Probably best if I just show you, instead of telling you." She then left to fetch her saddle bag.

Rainbow was convinced she was prepared for whatever her amber coated friend was going to show her. She'd seen some really weird and out there stuff just palling around with Discord and Pinkie Pie, practically nothing surprised her anymore.

Or so the mare thought. For when Dizzy returned and opened up her saddle bag, her fellow's pegasus eyes grew wide and blinked as they did a double take! A package of _Silly Filly_ adult brand diapers, still unopened, were laid bare for all to see! And that wasn't all, there was also an assortment of foal toys (some looked brand new and others looked like they'd gone years without use), a light pink bib with gold trim, a pacifier the same color as Dizzy's mane that dangled from a string, and even an entire pajama set of baby pink and blue in colors that were clearly intend to be for a sized up foal. In short, these were all the supplies one would need to take care of a really big baby.

Wait a minute!

Dizzy just stood there, her secret now revealed. She spoke not a word and tried to judge the look on her cyan coated friend's face to determine what her next course of action should be.

For a good minute or two or maybe even three, an uncomfortable silence hung in the air. At last, it was Dizzy who reluctantly broke said silence. "I-I'm sorry for dropping this on you, Rainbow Dash," She apologized as her mane's curls started to droop and cover her rose colored eyes. "It was stupid of me to even bother to tell you in the first place. I'll just pack up my things and be on my way."

But when Dizzy reached out a hoof to put away her supplies, a cyan hoof stopped her! "Hold on just a second there, Dizzy!" Rainbow blurted out, almost before she realized what she was doing. "I'm not mad, okay? Confused and surprised, maybe, but not mad."

"Really, or are you just saying that? You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better," Dizzy commented, pushing her pink mane out of her eyes. "It's okay, I can just leave and we never have to discuss this again."

"Dizzy, please!" Rainbow all but pleaded. "At least tell me what this is all about! Why do you like to dress up like a big foal?"

"It's not just dressing, Rainbow Dash," Dizzy reluctantly explained to her friend. "It's about acting. Sucking on a pacifier, playing with foal toys, even sometimes using my diaper. It's an entire experience, or at least that's what I've read. I don't even remember where it was I first read about it, I just remember flipping through the pages of one of my magazines one day and stumbling across this. At first I thought it was weird and ridiculous, but I found myself drawn to it. So I read more, and more, and more. The more I read, the more I became fascinated by it and wanted to try it out for myself."

"Experience, huh?" Rainbow asked with a most puzzled expression. "First I've ever heard of such a thing."

Dizzy went on explaining. "It's supposed to make the pony who partakes in it feel relaxed. I didn't think I'd have a need for such a thing. But between the pressures of dealing with Scootaloo and her love of extreme sports, my husband's job that keeps him away for up to half a year sometimes, and just keeping a roof over my family's head, I found myself getting all worked up and tense. I knew I needed some way to relax, and that's when I got the idea to try out this method. It took me a long time to build up the seniority necessary to afford this much time off. I needed it to buy the supplies and test everything."

"Why couldn't you just do what I do when I get that stressed out?" Rainbow suggested. "A pampered muscle massage at the spa always makes me feel better. It can be just the thing to unwind after a show or a long day of flight practice."

Dizzy protested. "I tried, they're all but booked. Aloe told me it could take weeks before an opening would be available. Besides, this seemed like the more immediate option."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me, Dizzy," Rainbow began, before a thought struck her! "That is, unless you want _me_ to take care of you?"

Dizzy blushed bright red. "I-I kind of hoped to ask if you would. But you really don't have to do it, I know you're probably very uncomfortable with the idea and I wouldn't want to force you into something you're not okay with."

Rainbow groaned and put a wing around her friend. "Look, Dizzy, you're right that this is weird and uncomfortable for me. But you said it yourself, you want to relax and this is the best option you have. If you _really_ wanna do it that badly, I guess there's no harm in me being your caretaker just this once."

"But you haven't even cared for normal foals before, let alone a big one such as myself!" Dizzy protested, bringing up that seemingly important fact.

"Actually, Pinkie roped me into helping her foalsit the Cake Twins once. It wasn't entirely bad, aside from the diaper change bit," Rainbow remarked, making a gag face. "Besides, you won't give your Auntie Dashie too much trouble, will you? You'll be a good little foal, right?"

Dizzy opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say in this situation, so she just nodded her head instead.

"You're sure Scootaloo doesn't know about this? I wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea." Rainbow nervously commented.

Dizzy winked at her friend. "As long as I'm home before sundown, there shouldn't be a problem. That's more or less how late Scootaloo tends to stay out on non school nights. And I'll make sure to take care of the 'evidence' before I leave, it'll be like it never even happened," Then she gave her fellow pegasus a hug. "Thanks for agreeing to this, Rainbow Dash. You really didn't have to, but it means a lot to me that you did."

Rainbow just smiled and patted Dizzy on the head. "Hey, what are friends for? And from now on, you can just call me Dashie, or even Mommy if you prefer," Then the recently drafted foalsitter spoke in an exaggerated coo. "Now come on, Dizzy, we'd better get you padded before you have an accident."

Dizzy, for her part, said nothing. She just allowed herself to be taken by the hoof, as Rainbow grabbed the diaper package and they set off for Rainbow's bedroom.

* * *

Soon, Dizzy was laying down on Rainbow Dash's bed, her legs spread apart in full expectation of the diapering process that was to begin at any minute. This was it, this was really happening. She was actually about to be diapered by her good friend. A part of her wondered if she was maybe just dreaming the whole thing, but the rest of her knew this was all too real to just be a dream.

Carefully opening up the package of _Silly Filly_ adult diapers, Rainbow grabbed one in her hooves and unfolded it. "Wow, these are really thick, Dizzy."

Dizzy blushed. "Well, I was told the thicker the diaper the more comfortable it is."

Rainbow proceeded to carefully move the unfolded diaper, instructing her amber coated foal to hold still. Slowly, the cyan speedster was able to slide the padding under Dizzy's rump and fasten the tabs to where they seemed relatively secure. She also made sure to thread the pink with pale raspberry highlights tail through the hole in the back.

Dizzy sat up in the bed very slowly, her diaper rustling and crinkling with every little movement she made. "Not bad, you did a pretty good job with the diaper Rainb-I mean, Dashie." She hastily corrected herself. It was going to take some getting used to, calling her friend by that nickname. Planting her hooves on the floor, Dizzy then tried to walk. A mistake, the padding's thickness pushed her legs apart far too much, causing her to buckle and stumble to the floor.

Rainbow was at her foal's side in a second, helping her to stand. "Are you okay, Dizzy?" She asked with concern.

Dizzy giggled and said in her best foalish voice. "Whoopsie! Dizzy fall down, go boom boom!"

Rainbow couldn't help but giggle too, more at her friend's intentional childish comment than anything else. "Well that's okay, lucky for her she has a mommy to help her up and kiss her boo boos." In the back of her mind, the tomboyish speedster was gagging. " _This is_ _ **way**_ _too cheesy! Why did I agree to this?!_ " That was a stupid question, she knew the answer. She was doing this for the sake of her friend, helping her to relax. Maybe it involved a little cheesiness, but if it made Dizzy happy who was Rainbow Dash to complain? As long as no word of this got out, her reputation was safe.

Dizzy then attempted to walk again. This time though, she reduced her movements to that of a crawl. Much better. Sure, it took longer to get where she was going, but it was better than tripping and having her diapered rump stick up in the air for all to see. " _Maybe it'll be easier just to waddle._ " She thought to herself, and did just that.

The cyan speedster found the sight to be rather adorable. She couldn't herself and let out a faint "Aw".

The big amber coated foal was delighted to hear her mommy say that, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Plus, with every step she took in this waddling state, her diaper crinkled loudly. That magazine had been right, thick diapers were the best.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, mother and foal both made their way back to the living room where Dizzy's foal supplies remained spread out on a table near the sofa. Dizzy immediately reached a hoof out and grabbed her pink pacifier, popping it into her mouth as she tied the string around her neck. Then she carefully sat down on her diaper, making it crinkle even more loudly.

Rainbow sat on the sofa, watching her big foal suckle on her pacifier and poke her diaper with a hoof. It was such a stark contrast to how Dizzy had been just minutes ago. Now, her amber coated friend seemed relaxed and worry free, without a care in the world. Was this what ponies who chose to partake in this "interest" aimed to feel like? And just how far did Dizzy plan to go with this anyway? The cyan speedster noticed that there were still some things that remained in the saddle bag, buried deep within in it. They appeared to be changing supplies: Diaper wipes, foal powder, rash cream, and even a bottle of hoof sanitizer. But did Dizzy actually plan to "use" her diaper, or did she just like the changing supplies to make her feel more like a foal?

The tomboyish pegasus shook her head, she'd worry about that when and if the situation arose. Otherwise she would rather not think about it.

Dizzy, for her part, grew board of poking her diaper and suckling her pacifier. Good thing she'd packed plenty of toys for herself. Most of them were holdovers from when Scootaloo was a foal, there had been too many memories associated with them for Dizzy to throw them out. Only the foam alphabet blocks were new, because after all the times Scootaloo had slobbered on hers, Dizzy really didn't feel like going through the painstaking effort of washing them out and cleaning them.

Grabbing the first toy her rose colored eyes fell upon, the rattle, she took it into her hooves and shook it loudly. It generated a delightful infantile sound, which helped to put her further into the mindset of a foal. But it wasn't long before she noticed Rainbow Dash just sitting on the sofa. A good mommy didn't just watch her foal, she played with her foal. " _But how to get her attention?_ " Dizzy wondered.

The cyan coated speedster soon found herself snapped out of her mental contemplations by a light nudge from an amber colored hoof. "What is it?" She asked her foal.

Dizzy removed her pacifier, letting it dangle from its string, as she pointed a hoof to the alphabet blocks. "Mommy play with me?" She pleaded in her best foalish tone, even adopting something akin to a pleading puppy dog face with her rose colored eyes looking directly into the vivid reddish-pink eyes of her cyan coated friend once again.

Rainbow sighed and got up. "Alright, just for a little bit," She told her foal, as she went over to the alphabet blocks and sat down on the side opposite of the one Dizzy took. "Together, we'll build the most awesome block tower anypony's ever seen!" She boasted, as she and her big amber coated foal started to alternate between stacking blocks.

Surprisingly the stacking went on for quite a while, and as the minutes ticked by Rainbow found herself slowly slipping more into her designated role as mother/caretaker. Faint memories of when she and her mother would do fun activities together as a foal came back to her, even prompting a mental chuckle as she recalled the time she'd tied up her mom when Windy had tried to keep her foal from flying in the house.

At last, the tower became too tall for Dizzy to continue stacking blocks. She could try to stand on tip hooves and prolong the building for another block or two, but that ran the risk of falling over and taking the whole tower with her. The amber coated foal decided it would be better to just demolish now, it'd be a lot more fun this way. And so she swung her hooves at the tower, knocking off a good three blocks. The ensuing chain reaction made the whole thing come toppling down, scattering blocks all over the living room floor. " _Wow, I really don't know my own strength!_ " Dizzy thought with a blush.

Fortunately for the foal, her mommy took it all in stride. "Oh my, what a big, strong foal I have," She cooed and ruffled Dizzy's mane. "Who's my super strong foal? You are! Yes you are, yes you are!"

Dizzy just giggled at the coo, she hadn't expected Rainbow Dash to get so into the role like this. Just then, her stomach let out an audible rumble.

"Guess it's feeding time, huh?" Rainbow asked, snapping out of her role. When Dizzy nodded, the cyan speedster then inquired of her charge. "You got any foal food you'd like me to feed you?"

Dizzy shook her head. "Oh no no no, I couldn't risk buying foal food. If Scootaloo or my husband, or anypony for that matter caught me buying the stuff, it'd raise too many questions. But, I _do_ have a thing for applesauce, if you have any."

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah, I think I've got some in the fridge. If not, I can fix you up a peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwich."

* * *

Dizzy was led from the living room into the kitchen, trading her pacifier on a string for her pink with gold trim bib as she sat down in one of the kitchen table chairs. She was surprised how much she could feel her rump sink into the padding when she did so, and even more surprised to hear the crinkle that ensued as a result.

Rainbow was busy examining the fridge, hoping to find a jar of applesauce. And as luck would have it, there was one, recently opened in fact. The cyan coated speedster grabbed the jar in her hooves and took it out of the fridge. A short time later, she'd retrieved a small bowl and a metal spoon (she sadly didn't have any plastic spoons). Carefully scooping out a sizeable portion of applesauce into the bowl, the pegasus then brought said bowl and a spoon over to the kitchen table, before sitting down next to her foal.

The big foal licked her lips in anticipation, she _loved_ applesauce!

Dipping a spoon into the bowl, Rainbow offered the first serving to her hungry foal. "Open wide." She instructed.

But Dizzy got an idea. As much as she loved applesauce, just cooperating with her mommy wouldn't be any fun and meal time would go by way too fast. Playing a stubborn and uncooperative foal though, that would be loads of fun. So she made a face and turned her head, pretending she couldn't stomach the goop. "Nu-uh, yucky!" She playfully protested and stuck out her tongue.

Rainbow carefully nudged the spoon forward again, opting this time to try and wrap her request in a coo. "Come on, baby, open for the aeroplane."

"Nu-uh, yucky!" Dizzy playfully protested again.

Rainbow barely maintained her composure. The gentle approach wasn't working. "Come on, open up already! You're not leaving this table until you've eaten everything in that bowl," And she then pleaded. "It's applesauce, your favorite."

Realizing that her little "act" was getting on her mom's nerves, the big foal turned her head back to face Rainbow and opened her mouth so wide you could practically see the roof. She was rewarded for her cooperation with a delicious spoonful of sweet tasting applesauce. "Yum yum."

"That's right, baby. Yum yum for your tum tum," The cyan coated mare cooed, dipping the spoon back into the bowl. "Now here comes the choo-choo train."

The entire spoon feeding process repeated itself for several minutes and Dizzy, for the most part, cooperated. Soon, the bowl was empty and the amber coated pegasus' stomach felt nice and full.

"What a good little foal you were," Rainbow motherly cooed, as she put the applesauce away and retrieved a wet rag to wipe Dizzy's face clean. "Good thing you were wearing that bib though, I can't believe you're such a messy eater."

Dizzy broke from her role and apologized to her friend. "Sorry about that, I kind of can't help myself when it comes to applesauce. That's why I don't usually eat it when others are around. Only once did my husband catching me making a mess while eating it. I thought I'd never live down the embarrassment."

But Rainbow reassured her fellow pegasus. "Hey, it can't be any worse than the embarrassing stuff I did. I mean, I'm the pony who crashed into a garbage can on her first day of flight school _and_ her first day as Wonderbolt."

Dizzy just nodded. Then, once she'd been cleaned she asked. "Could I... maybe have a bottle of milk? It would make the process feel more complete."

"Of course," Rainbow replied as she went to retrieve a baby bottle. "It was silly of me not to ask if you wanted anything to drink with your applesauce in the first place."

Dizzy, for her part, just waited patiently for her bottle.

* * *

"Alright, Pip, that's enough for today," Sweetie Belle declared. "Other blank flanks have sessions too you know, and we can't hold them up forever."

"That's okay, I'll just sign up for another session next week," Pipsqueak replied, setting his bow and arrows down. "One of these, I'm sure I'll get my cutie mark." And the little colt trotted away.

Apple Bloom wiped the sweat from her brows. "Don't know 'bout the rest of you, but I'm famished. Whaddya say, Crusaders? Wanna go on a quick milkshake break?"

Sweetie Belle nodded. "It's like you read my mind, I've been craving a milkshake for the past hour! How 'bout you, Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo didn't answer, she was still deep in thought about her mother and the contents of that saddle bag.

"Scootaloo?!" Sweetie called.

Scootaloo snapped out of her ponderings for the second time that day. "Huh, you say something, Sweetie Belle?" She asked.

"We're going to Sugarcube Corner for milkshakes," Sweetie explained. "Care to join us?"

Scootaloo nodded. "Of course, since when I have ever said no to milkshakes? Come on, Crusaders, if we go now maybe we can beat the lunch rush crowds!"

"Okay, just remember that you're paying for them this time. And don't say 'You can put it on my tab'." Apple Bloom told Scootaloo, as she and Sweetie Belle jumped into the wagon attached to Scootaloo's scooter, and Scootaloo sped away.

" _Maybe a milkshake is just what I need to take my mind off that saddle bag,_ " Scootaloo thought to herself as she sped towards Sugarcube Corner. " _Why can't I stop thinking about its contents?_ "

* * *

Dizzy's ears picked up the tell tale "Ding" of the microwave. She knew what that meant.

"Okay, baby," Rainbow Dash cooed, as she trotted over to Dizzy's location in the living room. "Time for your baba."

Much to the surprise of the cyan speedster, her foal opted to scoot slowly over to her. "Would it be okay if I laid in your lap while you gave me the bottle?" Dizzy offered. "Just this once?"

"I... guess there's no harm in it. Just try not to spill, okay?" Rainbow answered, and with the bottle still firmly clutched in her hooves she sat down on the floor and folded her legs, allowing her big foal to climb into her lap and lay down.

Dizzy reached out her hooves for the bottle, which was slowly presented to her. Wrapping her hooves around its surface, the amber coated foal pressed her muzzle up to the rubber nipple and slowly started to suck. It took some effort, but eventually she was rewarded as a few drops of the sweet, warm milk made their way into her mouth. A steady process repeated itself for the next several minutes, as Dizzy slowly but surely drained the bottle while listening to the heartbeat of her mommy. It really made her feel young and cared for again.

Once the bottle had been completely emptied, Rainbow (drawing on her memories from taking care of the Cake Twins that one time), held her foal in her lap and slowly patted Dizzy's back a few times with a hoof.

"Urp!" Dizzy belched loudly, her cheeks flushed red for what felt like the tenth time that day. But her tummy _did_ feel less bloated now.

"Whoa, excuse you!" Rainbow playfully remarked as she fanned a hoof across her face in dramatic fashion.

Dizzy just giggled as the blush faded. Then without warning, her mouth opened wide and a huge yawn escaped it as she smacked her lips.

Rainbow had a pretty good idea of what that meant. "Is my foal getting sweepy?" She softly cooed, getting a weak nod from Dizzy in response. "Okay then. Let Mommy help you into your pjs, and then little Dizzy can go night night, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Dizzy yawned again, her eyelids struggling to stay awake. That warm bottle of milk had worked like a charm. She could attest to many instances of rising her daughter, in which a bottle of milk was just what was needed to get her little one to nod off.

It took Rainbow a couple of minutes to carefully dress her big foal in the baby pink and blue colored pajamas, particularly because of the added bulk of the diaper. But eventually, she was able to zip up the one piece sleeper and pop the pink pacifier into her foal's mouth to suckle on.

Dizzy stayed awake just long enough to be helped into Rainbow's bed and feel the covers be pulled up to her head. Just as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she could feel her mommy kiss her on the forehead and sweetly whisper. "Sweet dreams, my little pony."

* * *

"Sorry, everypony, Crusaders sessions are done for the day!" Apple Bloom called, much to the collective groans of the blank flanks still waiting in line.

"Hey, don't feel sad, just come back tomorrow!" Sweetie Belle encouraged. "And if you didn't get your cutie mark today, don't be discouraged. It took us years to get our cutie marks, and we're happy to keep working with you as much as you like. Cutie mark or no cutie mark."

"See you girls tomorrow?" Scootaloo asked her fellow Crusaders, as she made her way down the steps of the clubhouse and towards her trusty scooter.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle both nodded. "Same time, same place." Apple Bloom reminded her pegasus friend, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders all went their separate ways for the evening. Each of them setting off for their respective homes.

Scootaloo zipped across town, determined to make it home before sundown. She didn't want to give her mom a reason to ground her. But there was a more pressing concern that still nagged at the tomboyish filly's mind. " _What is it about that saddle bag that I can't stop thinking about? Why do I even care what's in it?_ " She mentally complained. " _It's like it was designed specifically to be stuck in my mind all day!_ "

Those thoughts still lingered when the pegasus reached home a short time later. It wasn't quite sun down just yet, she'd beaten the clock. Trotting up to the front door, Scootaloo was surprised to find it locked. Her mom usually left it unlocked whenever she was home at this time of day, because she knew her daughter would be home around this time. Had Dizzy somehow forgotten about that?

Well, it wasn't like it was a major crisis. Scootaloo knew how to retrieve the spare key from underneath the doormat. She did so and pushed it in, soon hearing the click that told her the key had unlocked the door.

Upon entering the house, there was still no sign of Dizzy Twister anyway. Scootaloo wasn't worried though, her mom had probably just fallen asleep upstairs or something. Setting her saddlebag down out of the way, Scootaloo trotted upstairs to her mom's bedroom. But the door was wide open and there was not a single occupant on the bed. And a quick scan down the hallway indicated Dizzy wasn't in any of those rooms either.

Scootaloo trotted back downstairs. Her mom probably got called in to work on an emergency or something. There was probably even a note telling her daughter that Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty would be arriving to foalsit. But despite searching the kitchen and living room from top to bottom, there was no sign of a note or any kind of written indication about the whereabouts of Scootaloo's female parent.

" _Where could Mom be?_ " Scootaloo thought to herself, as she re-searched the entire house from top to bottom just to make sure she hadn't overlooked someplace or missed a note hidden somewhere she might not think to look. There was nothing. It was then that an awful thought struck the filly! " _What if Mom's hurt or trapped somewhere?!_ "

Concern washing over the rational part of her mind, Scootaloo dashed out the door at a speed that would make her big sister proud! She didn't know where her mom might be, but she was determined to find her before dark.

* * *

Dizzy Twister slept soundly, her pink pacifier bobbing up and down as she absent-mindedly suckled on it in her sleep. She'd never felt so relaxed like this in... well, she couldn't even remember. But one thing was for sure, this _definitely_ beat any kind of pampering she could get at the spa. It's just too bad she probably wouldn't be able to do this too often, at best she might be able to diaper up and pop in her pacifier at home when nopony else was around.

All of a sudden, Dizzy was aroused from her dreamland by a faint sound. It sounded almost like a hiss. And was it the mare's imagination, or did the hiss seem to be coming from her?

Thinking nothing of it, Dizzy threw her bad back on the pillow and tried to close her eyes for a little bit more sleep. But she wouldn't get the chance, for at that very moment the hissing sound grew louder. There was no denying it, the hiss was coming from the pony. And that could mean only one thing!

Horrified, Dizzy sat up in the bed! When she did so, her diaper gave off a most unpleasant squishing sensation. Looking down at herself, Dizzy reluctantly pressed a hoof to the rear of her pajamas and felt an uncomfortable, unpleasant damp sensation. There was no denying it, she'd wet her diaper.

Naturally, this posed quite a problem for the amber coated pegasus, as she carefully hopped down from the bed (taking great care not to overcompensate and fall, which would cause her rump to plant itself firmly into her diaper). Her changing supplies were in the living room, not to mention the diapers. And Dizzy wasn't sure if she wanted to risk trotting all the way across the house just to get them and bring them back here to change.

But at the same time, the big foal wasn't sure if her mommy would really appreciate changing a diaper. Considering her comment earlier in the day, it seemed like the cyan coated tomboy might not be up to the task.

Deciding that the lesser of the two options was the first one, Dizzy carefully began her trot out of the bedroom. Now that her diaper was soaked, it weighed a lot more than it had when dry. It felt like every step Dizzy took, she was being weighed down like she'd stepped in wet cement. How could she have been so foolish as not to leave the changing supplies where she could readily access them if need be?!

The big foal hadn't gotten far when her mommy, no her cyan coated _friend_ appeared in front of her. "Hey, Dizzy, I was just coming to check on you. It's getting late," Rainbow commented, before getting a good look at the troubled expression on Dizzy's face. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Dizzy shook her head and immediately confessed. "I had a bit of an accident and need to get changed. I didn't mean to bother you."

"You aren't bothering me," Rainbow sweetly replied. "I'll get the changing supplies, this shouldn't take long."

"You don't have to do that, you know," Dizzy offered. "I can just change myself."

But Rainbow would hear none of it. "Dizzy, I agreed to be your mommy, didn't I? And don't all mommies change their baby's diapers?"

"Well, yes... but-" Dizzy began.

"-But nothing," Rainbow interrupted. "I may not entirely like it but it's part of the experience for you. Now come on, we need to hurry and get you changed, it's almost sundown."

The amber coated mare all but gasped upon hearing! "What?! Almost sundown?! How long have I been asleep?!"

The cyan speedster answered with a shrug. "Don't know but it was definitely a good few hours. Guess that bottle of milk worked a little too well," They reached the living room a short time later. "Alright, baby, lie down and Mommy will get you all nice and clean. Okay?"

"Okay." Dizzy replied, lacking the mood to sound foalish.

Rainbow sighed, as she saw her big amber coated foal laying down on the living room floor. Last time, she'd needed help from Pinkie Pie to change a diaper. Was she really about to do this again, just for the sake of a friend?

* * *

Scootaloo hopped out of the basket of the hot air balloon, carefully tying it down so it wouldn't fly away. The filly was glad that even if she couldn't fly yet, being a pegasus meant she could walk on clouds without the need of a spell. She trotted up to the front door of Rainbow Dash's house. If anypony could help her find her mom, it would be her, the fastest pegasus in all of Ponyville, maybe even all of Equestria!

But to the filly's surprise, the front door was open. Had Rainbow forgotten to lock it, or maybe she was entertaining guests?

Scootaloo shook her head, that wasn't important. What _was_ important was finding Rainbow Dash and enlisting her help to track down her little sister's missing mom.

However, the scene that greeted Scootaloo's eyes when she entered, was one that the filly would rather not have seen! There was her mom, laying there in a set of opened pajamas clearly intended for a sized up foal, a pink pacifier dangling from her neck on a string. Surrounding her was a series of foal toys and diaper changing supplies, and on a nearby table rested an open pack of _Silly Filly_ adult brand diapers. And to make matters worse, her big sister was currently holding one of the diapers in her hooves.

Both of the grown-ups froze upon Scootaloo's entrance, neither daring to say a word!

Scootaloo said nothing either! She stood there with the most bewildered expression on her face, before her eyes began to narrow. It was clear that the filly was most upset, and she wanted some answers from two ponies she had up til now respected.

Dizzy was the one who chose to break the silence, as she reluctantly turned to her daughter and said to her. "Scootaloo, sweetie, can you look away for a little bit please? Mommy needs to get changed."

Scootaloo reluctantly responded with. "I guess. But we need to talk about this... about the diapers... and stuff." Then she kept her word and turned her head.

Rainbow took advantage of the opportunity to complete the diapering job, fastening the new diaper and sprinkling in some foal powder (not too much, she didn't want it spilling out and making a mess). Then she washed her hooves with the hoof sanitizer, before helping her foal to stand. "Okay, squirt, you can look now. I'm all done."

Scootaloo did so, but seeing her mom in a freshly powdered diaper didn't change her mood one bit.

"I'll uh... just leave you two to it." Rainbow nervously commented, deciding it best to leave the room before things got anymore awkward. Besides, she needed to run the old diaper out to the trash.

"How long have you known?" Scootaloo asked, looking directly at her big sister and catching the mare off guard.

"Known what?" Rainbow answered as she attempted to feign ignorance.

Scootaloo wasn't fooled. "About all of this. My mom's desire to dress up and act like a big baby," She demanded. "A few weeks? A month? Two months maybe?"

Rainbow threw up her hooves and protested. "I swear I didn't know about of any this prior to today. Your mom just showed up at my doorstep, we talked for a bit, and then she revealed all these foal supplies. She told me this was something she wanted to try out, and I agreed to it."

Dizzy nodded, finally gaining the courage to look her daughter in the eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see this, Scootaloo. It was never my intention for you to find out."

"Is that why you were acting all secretive this morning? Because that saddle bag has your diapers and stuff?" Scootaloo asked, putting two and two together.

Dizzy confirmed it with a nod. "Of course, considering how you're reacting right now, I think you can see why I wanted to keep this secret from you. I'm not saying it was the right thing to do though."

"If you had told me, I probably wouldn't have believed. I'd have just thought you were crazy, or that it's one of those 'adult jokes' I'll understand when I'm older," Scootaloo told her female parent. "But why do you like to do this? Why would anypony wanna put on diapers, dress up like a big baby, and act like a foal?"

"Someponies just do, kid," Rainbow shrugged. "Apparently, your mom's one of 'em."

Scootaloo groaned and kicked the floor with a hoof. "That doesn't make any sense at all."

Dizzy just trotted over to her daughter and told her. "I did it to feel relaxed. And I very well couldn't have asked you to help diaper me, or feed me, or give me bottles."

Scootaloo sighed. "Fair point I guess, and you're not gonna make me do any of that stuff now that I've found out, right?"

Dizzy shook her head. "Perish the thought, I would never ask you to do something you weren't comfortable with. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you before, Scootaloo. At the least I should've made sure Rainbow Dash locked her door before doing any of this."

"I knew I was forgetting _something_!" Rainbow facehoofed.

"Well, Mom, it's getting late. For now, I'm just glad you're okay, I thought something awful had happened to you." Scootaloo commented.

"Well as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry yourself," Dizzy reassured her daughter. "Now come on, let's go home."

"Uh, don't you maybe wanna take off your diaper and pack up your supplies first?" Scootaloo offered. "Or are you suddenly okay with all of Equestria knowing what a big baby you are?"

Dizzy blushed, looking down at the soft, disposable undergarment that hugged her rear so tightly. "It seems like such a shame to waste a perfectly good diaper. But I don't wanna wear it for the whole balloon ride back to Ponyville, everypony would be sure to stare." She proceeded to take it off, while Rainbow Dash helped to pack up her foal supplies and put them back in the saddle bag.

* * *

It was dark by the time mother and daughter came home. Both were quite relieved to be back within the privacy and confines of their own house.

But both also knew that something would need to be addressed. Something that they couldn't go on pretending wasn't an issue.

Scootaloo cleared her throat, looking into the rose colored eyes of her female parent as she reluctantly asked. "So uh, what am I supposed to do whenever you're wearing your di-di..." She coughed into a hoof. "You're you know whats."

"Good question actually, I hadn't thought of that," Dizzy realized and started to rack her brain. After a little bit of pondering, she found a solution. "How about this? Every time you're about to enter the house, knock three times. That way I can start changing out of them."

"Works for me. As long as I don't have to see you wearing them or anything else foalish, I think I'll be okay. And next time, you can just let me know if you're planning to do... that kind of stuff with Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo replied to her mom, and then trotted upstairs to bed in the hopes that she would forget all the events come morning.

Dizzy decided to call it a night as well, though not before making sure her supplies were tucked firmly into her saddle bag, and that it was stored safely out of sight beneath her bed. As she climbed in and pulled the sheets up to her head, however, a nagging thought lingered in the amber coated mare's mind. " _Should I maybe show this to my husband? It might help to have him be in the know about it too._ "


End file.
